Forgotten Child
by Different Child
Summary: A child. The parents will always be remebered. That's just who they are. Few knew the child existed, but the ones who did should know. Although, they assumed the baby died along with its mother. That isn't the case. No one remembers her anymore.
1. The Child

**Author's Note**: Greetings readers. And welcome to my nightmare. This is my first Witch Hunter Robin fic so please be gentle in the beginning. I am going to post character profiles at the end of each chapter until I have posted them all. That ok with all of you? Good! Now on with the story…

* * *

After the factory was destroyed, Robin and Amon were presumed dead. It is uncertain as to Amon's fate. He was no where to be found. But, it is known for a fact that Robin remained alive for at least 6 more months. You see, Robin was two months pregnant when the factory collapsed. She stuck around long enough to give birth to a little baby girl. Who's the baby's father? I'm sure you can guess. Whatever happened to Robin after that? I'm not sure. I only recently found this little bit of information out. . How do I know all of this, you ask. That's simple. My name is Raven. It's nice to meet you. I'm 14 years old and I'm a witch. Robin was my mother. And that child was me.

* * *

_Raven Isabella Nokame_  
Age: 14 years old later on when she starts talking in present tense  
Eyes: Dark, deep midnight blue  
Hair: Long semi-straight, occasionally wavy strawberry blonde with two black streaks down the middle  
Height: 5 feet 9 inches tall  
Weight: No comment  
Favorite colors: red and black  
Hobbies: will be introduced as you get to know her better  
Status: Witch  
Powers: You'll soon find out

* * *

Well that was the prologue. How did you like it? Now you know. It only gets more screwed up from here! I must go now. The stories are calling me.


	2. Life as a baby

**Hola** once more. What's new in your lives? I have had a long day and I want to die. No worries! I have never been lucky enough to succeed before. So, you'll probably get to see the end of this. Though, just in case I will try to write it all down. But I do have homecoming tonight so that might push me over the edge. Till then, here's the first chapter...

* * *

Since no one knew that I even existed and my parents were MIA, I was considered and orphan. But luckily, someone found me only a few hours after I was born. Margo picked me up and took me home to her husband. She told him that she found a little baby girl just lying there. He couldn't help but take me in. 

They took me to the hospital and got me checked out. They said I was alright as far as they could tell. So, my new parents went through all the crap and legally adopted me. Yay! I had a home. Or so it was at the time.

My new family loved me. They gave me toys, clothes, everything. I was loved and had constant attention. Life as a baby wasn't so bad. That is, from what I'm told. That sounds like it is a great life doesn't it? Well I say it is. The only problem's that those were the best three years of my life. And I don't remember a thing.

* * *

_Margo Nokame_  
Age: 38 (when she adopted Raven)  
Eyes: Light blue  
Hair: short, straight and very blonde, blonde hair  
Height: 5 ft  
Weight: Like she would tell you  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Hobbies: Being "out of it," saying this and that, doing those things and these things  
Status: Not a witch, not a seed. Just an average human being.  
Powers: None

* * *

**Me**: How was it? Was it good? Suspenseful enough to make you want to read chapter 2? I hope. I hope. **Myself**: Yes, Me worked very hard on this story. And be appreciative. It isn't easy to write it. It's based off –**I**: STOP TIME! That is only for a few privileged people who Me told. Respect her decision! 

/My apologies about that. It was partially an attempt at humor and partially the author having mixed emotions about how open she should be about things.\  
Anyhow, here are the responses to the few of you who were kind enough to review:

Em: Is it really cool? You liked it even though you haven't seen it? WONDERFUL! Raven is cool. Thankies. I shall.

Wind: Hey, shut up! Prologues are meant to be short hon.

Desi: Ha ha! Did I really create that suspenseful a prologue? Damn I need to do that every time! LOL! It will probably be 9/24/05 or the next day! I already have it written, but I need to type it. So, probably not that long. Although, I've had a busy day. I'm getting more depressed by the minute.

* * *

Well, I need to get going. I need to get ready for Homecoming. "Sighs." Later, maybe. 


	3. Losing a friend

**Welcome** once again. How goes it all? I apologize for the delay in updating, but it's not as though many of you read this. Though, I shall continue. The more reviews the better though! It lets me know what you think. Thankies!

* * *

When I was around three and a half years old, my maternal grandfather died. I remember it all too clearly. I was left home alone with my father's sister while they went down to visit my grandpa before he died.

No one was telling me anything, but I knew something was wrong. My parents didn't usually didn't go somewhere overnight without me. At least, at that point in time. I wasn't even given an option. I was told to stay.

My parents finally came back after what seemed like forever. In reality it was only about a week. I was just happy to see them home at that moment. But that happiness didn't last long. My mother looked as though she had been crying and she started again. My father was comforting her; even he seemed upset. Something had to be up.

They sat me down and told me, "Sweetie, Grandpa is dead." No! I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. We were so close. My grandfather was the one person that understood me, the one person that didn't reject me. There were several reasons for my rejection. The first and foremost being that I was adopted; meaning I wasn't their family by blood. Another reason is that they have had this to say on the subject of me, and I quote: "There's just something different about her." Makes you feel all nice and warm inside doesn't it?

I cried so hard. I didn't know what to do. This was the day I lost my last chance at acceptance and my friend. Well, that's not all that was lost. Things just went downhill from there…

* * *

_Jonin Nokame  
_Age: 36 (when he and Margo got Raven)  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: short, black  
Height: 6 ft  
Weight: 236 lbs.  
Favorite Color: Green  
Hobbies: Smoking, listening to Margo, talking, golfing, and all that  
Status: Human  
Powers: None

* * *

**Once again** I shall thank the few who take time out of their busy lives to speak:

Wind: I have good stuff going, huh? Thanks. And your point is? I did increase the length. The first chapter was longer than the prologue and this was longer than chapter one. Torture? Really? Good!

Em: Yes, another chapter. She does not remember. Truly awful I know. Suspense is good. It makes you come back and read the next chapter. Thankies. I shall write as often as I can. We? Is there something you haven't told me? LOL. Are you following the story okay though? Peace to you too. Cheers.

darkpriestessray: Thanks. Short, but sweet? I try to put a lot in. I shall continue!

* * *

Well, I must go type up Part I of my Fruits Basket fic Wishing for an End! Please read if you like! 


	4. Life and a good day

**Hi hi!** I am sorry for the delay, but at least I'm posting. It's the 19th and I'm updating. If you read my Fruits Basket story then you know what I mean as far as long waits! But this was probably longer. I am going to try to start making these chapters longer, but no promises. I write what I write. But please let me explain: The reason the chapters have been so short is that this story is being told in first person. Raven was little. Most people can not remember what happened to them before the age of two or three. Even then. Most people still don't remember. So, that's why they are the way they are! Well, here's the chappie…

* * *

As I said before, after my grandfather died things just got worse. At first I just thought it was my parents' way of dealing with the loss and all. But it wasn't. Life was no picnic anymore.

Normal days, well I shouldn't say normal. There is no such thing as normal. People who think they are normal are the ones who are craziest. Though I guess that would be me since I used to believe I was just a stupid, normal child. Well, I'm not sure whether or not I'd still be considered a child, but I still am stupid.

First of all there was my mother. She was constantly drunk. After her father died, my mother began to drink. That's just how it was. I was not allowed to question anything at all.

Then there was my father. He was there, but not in every way. The man was sometimes there physically but not mentally. Others he wasn't there at all.

We moved around several times. Things just weren't the same. With my parents like that life just didn't feel right.

But this is all beside the point. I apologize. I keep getting sidetracked. Let me tell you what a good day was like.

* * *

On a good day, I would wake up just in time to get dressed and catch the bus. I would have a quick bite to eat before I left. It would just be whatever I could throw together quickly. It was usually chocolate.

Then I'd catch the bus and no one would bother me. The bust ride was long. I might read or write to keep myself occupied. Probably sleep. Basically the idea is that I was alone.

Next, we'd get to school. I would go to my classroom and slip in unnoticed. The teacher would not call on me and the girls notice me. At lunch, I'd sit quietly with no interruptions. During recess, I would play alone.

Finally, the ending bell would ring and I would get on the bus for my return trip "home." The bus ride would be peaceful until I arrived at my stop. I would quickly get out and begin walking to the house where I lived.

Eventually, often after lots of stalling, I would arrive at the house. With luck mother would be passed out. Father didn't get home till later. This would give me the opportunity to sit down and do my homework or read. Anything to escape this world.

By 7pm father would be home and I would have already eaten. I would go upstairs and take my bath. And when nine o' clock came, I went to bed.

* * *

Right now you're probably thinking, "that's not so bad." I suppose I could agree. Others have it worse. But please don't judge me. At lest not until you've heard the whole story…

* * *

A/n: Thank you all who continue reading. I love you for your patience. You are the best people in the world! I promise to have ch.4 out soon. Thanks!

* * *

Thanks to the ONE person who reviewed.

Prologue:  
Sam – Really? Thanks.

Chapter 1:  
Sam - Thanks. That's good. I'll try, but please read my explanation at the top!

Chapter 2:  
Sam – LOL. You said the same thing for the prologue!


	5. Bad Times

**Bows in apology. I've been bad. Soon I will have another character profile up. I have to introduce them first so as not to spoil anything! Anyhow, there is a point to writing these things and there will be surprises. At least one character from the series will make an appearance. K? Thanks again! Here it is:****

* * *

Bad days were hard for me. I generally woke up with ample time before the bus. Father would eat and then leave. He ignored me. Wow. If I was really lucky, he'd yell at me for no reason. Then leave.**

Mother would eventually wake up. Just in time to get me to the bus. Then on the bus, the girls would tease and taunt me. They would throw things at me and make my life a living hell. This would make me more noticeable. The teacher would notice.

My teacher would "make an example out of me" because I was late. I would only be late because the girls made it hard to get off the bus. So it was ridicule plain and simple. Odds were that on a day like this I'd have a lot of homework. More time to waste.

Finally lunch would come and I would have nothing to eat. O well. It didn't matter too much. I was fat anyways. So I would wait until recess…the real torture of the school.

Recess was a nightmare. I cried. The others were having fun playing with each other. I was alone. One time, I was on the monkey bars and then someone pulled me onto the slide and I landed face first. Very embarrassing.

Eventually, the bus would come and it was time to go home. Joy. I would ride the bus with tormenting all around me until I got home. Mother wouldn't be asleep.

On days like this she was awake and drunk out of her mind. She would corner me and try to hurt me, sometimes succeeding. I cried. I was scared. Shaking. This would go on until it was time for dinner. I'd end up making whatever I could or nothing at all.

Then daddy came to join the fun. More yelling. Margo and Jon yelled at each other till they couldn't think what else to say. Then at me.

At last, bedtime rolled around and I'd cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry!** More will come sooner with reviews. Next chappie is important! 


End file.
